Entre el metamorfomago y la veela
by Silvers Astoria Malfoy
Summary: La historia de dos personas que se conocieron cuando eran unos niños. La historia de cómo surgió su amor. La historia de Ted Lupin y Victoire Weasley
1. 2 de mayo de 2005

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter es totalmente de JK, yo sólo me divierto con sus personajes.

* * *

**Entre el metamorfomago y la veela**

**.**

**Capítulo 1**

**2 de mayo de 2005**

Todo comenzó con un comentario casual:

— Teddy va a venir a la fiesta de Victoire — dijo Bill Weasley.

Vic, sentada a su derecha, levantó su orgullosa cabecita rubia. Segundos antes ella miraba con atención su plato de brócoli - _ugh_ -, pero ahora sólo podía observar a su padre con los ojos abiertos. No podía ser, ¿verdad? Su padre no acababa de darle la peor noticia de su vida, ¿cierto? Él no…

— ¿Qué Teddy qué?

— Va a venir — contestó Bill entusiasmado por la curiosidad de su hija mayor. Al otro extremo de la pequeña mesa que hacía las veces de comedor en la pequeña casa de Sell Cottage, Fleur Weasley hizo un gesto de advertencia, o de súplica. Pero Bill no quiso o no le prestó atención, y así lo demostró con sus próximas palabras: — Va a venir a tu fiesta. ¿No es fantástico?

— ¡No! — gritó Vic. Cuando era pequeña, la pequeña Vic tenía unos pulmones que provocaban ruidosas llantinas, capaces de hacer que hasta el más valiente se acobardara. Fleur intentó nuevamente el gesto de "no digas más, por favor", pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano —. ¡NO QUIERO!

Al lado de su hermana, Dominique, que contaba con tres años menos que su hermana, apartó su plato de verdura y fijó su atención en la discusión que tomaría lugar.

Bill Weasley nunca se enojaba. No perdía la compostura. Siempre guardaba la calma. Era el que tranquilizaba a su madre cuando esta perdía los nervios. Era el que casi siempre aconsejaba a sus hermanos. No por nada, la tía Muriel decía que Bill "era el más sereno de la pelota de hermanos que tenía". Sin embargo, en ese momento Bill no se sentía, en absoluto, sereno.

— Bill… — intentó decir Fleur.

Pero él la interrumpió.

— ¿Qué has dich, Vic?

Mostrándose más valiente de lo que sentía, pero con el deseo de salirse con la suya, Vic alzó la cabeza en actitud desafiante.

— Que no quiero que Teddy esté en mi fiesta de cinco años.

Fleur cerró los ojos. Nada podía hacerse si Bill decidía reñir a su hija, nada. Dom miró a su alrededor, desatendiéndose de la atmósfera de tensión que se respiraba en la mesa.

— ¿Puedo saber a qué se debe esta repentina actitud contra Teddy? — preguntó Bill, intentando que su genio no aflorara en aquellas palabras.

— No tan repentina — murmuró Vic —. No tan repentina — repitió —. Él… él nnno… no me gusta. ¡No es de la familia! — logró decir — así que… qque no tiene… No tiene por qué estar en mi fiesta. ¡NO SE LO MERECE!

La cara de Bill Weasley era como una máscara de rabia contenida. Vic sintió como su corazoncito latía cada vez más rápido.

— No quiero volver a oír ni una palabra contra Teddy Lupin — gruñó Bill —. No creo que haya hecho algo en tu contra. O que te haya faltado el respeto. Me parece que siempre se ha portado bien contigo…

— ¡Pero es que no me gusta! — intentó protestar la pequeña Vic, a sabiendas que llevaba las de perder, pero como decía el tío George - en uno de esos raros momentos en que se permitía bromear - los Weasley eran duros de mollera y se golpeaban con la misma piedra cientos de veces.

— ¿Y te has ocupado de conocerlo?— replicó Bill —. ¿O de jugar con él? ¿O incluso de tratarlo amablemente? No, lo único que haces es mirarlo mal y quejarte de él. Ni siquiera puedes prestarle sus juguetes.

Vic fue a hablar para defenderse, pero una mirada de su madre le mantuvo la boca cerrada. "No digas más nada", parecían decir los ojos azules de Fleur. Y Vic decidió hacerle caso.

— Teddy va a venir a tu fiesta, tanto si te gusta como si no.

— Pero…

— Tanto si te gusta como si no — repitió Bill Weasley en un tono que no admitía réplica alguna.

Vic era la princesa de su papá - la primera, al menos - y sabía que podía conseguir cosas de su padre sin apenas esfuerzo, pero sabía que esta vez no se saldría con la suya. Se levantó y se digirió corriendo escaleras arriba. Las lágrimas corrían por su pequeña carita. Lágrimas de impotencia y de rabia. La puerta de su cuarto se cerró tras ella. Vic se dejó caer en la cama, sollozando. ¿Por qué nadie podía entenderlo? ¿Por qué nadie podía comprender que Teddy…? ¿Por qué su padre, su madre, sus abuelos, sus tíos… porque todos insistían en que Teddy estuviera en todas las fechas especiales de la familia? ¿Por qué nadie podía entender que Teddy no era, y nunca sería parte de la familia Weasley, de su familia?

.

.

.

La túnica de Vic era rosa, con volantes y un moño en el centro. _Parecía una princesita_, se dijo Fleur orgullosa. Una princesita que tenía el ceño fruncido y ninguna gana de bajar a su fiesta.

— Vamos, _songíe_. Es tu fiesta de cumpleaños.

— No voy a ir — replicó.

— ¿Y eso? — preguntó Fleur aunque sospechaba la razón.

— No voy a ir mientras él venga a la fiesta.

Él era Teddy Lupin. Fleur suspiró. No quería obligar a su hija a que le cayera bien un niño que le parecía caer tan mal, no le parecía correcto. Sin embargo, tampoco podía dejar que Vic se comportara de esa forma.

— Vas a bajar — dijo en perfecto francés —. Vas a bajar y vas a saludar a todos, porque todos han venido a verte. Y si ves a Teddy lo vas a saludar, ¿está claro?

— No. No voy a hacerlo.

— Sí, lo _hagás_.

— No. ¡Y no puedes obligarme!

Vic se sentó en su cama con los brazos cruzados. Cualquier otro día aquella postura le habría resultado sumamente graciosa, pero no ahora, no en ese momento. Fleur perdió la paciencia. Generalmente intentaba razonar con Vic, intentaba llegar a un acuerdo con ella, pero había un momento en que las negociaciones no resultaban, y ese era uno de ellos.

— _Igás_, o _llamagé_ a tu _padge_. ¿No _queggás_ que sepa que tiene una niña _malcgiada_, no?

— No…

— Entonces vas a _bajag_ — concluyó Fleur mientras levantaba a Vic y arreglaba la túnica.

— Iré, pero no disfrutaré — aseguró Vic.

— Ajá — Fleur terminó de dar unos toques a la túnica y se separó unos centímetros —. ¡Oh, Victoire, estás preciosa! — exclamó en francés —. Anda, ven a verte en el espejo.

Vic seguía enfurruñada con su madre, con su padre, y con la perspectiva de que en su fiesta, SU fiesta estuviera Teddy Lupin, pero obedeció a su madre. Sonrió al verse en el espejo. Oh, claro que estaba hermosa. Ella misma había elegido esa túnica, ayudada por su madre, pero ella la había elegido. Y Vic estaba decidiendo en ese momento que Teddy Lupin no arruinaría fiesta de cinco añitos.

.

.

.

Los abuelos Delacour no habían podido asistir - el señor Delacour estaba muy enfermo - pero le habían enviado un oso de peluche de tamaño original. Vic se había fascinado con ese regalo y por poco no abre los demás. Pero Fleur le puso otra caja arriba de sus piernas.

Los regalos de ese día eran variados. La abuela Molly y el abuelo Arthur le habían regalado un libro de cuentos. Su tío George le llevó un cargamento de Sortilegios Weasley, _inofensivo_, según él. La tía Ginny le había comprado una escoba de juguete que sustituiría a la de hace tres años, _para que seas una jugadora de quiddicth_, había dicho ella. A Vic no le gustaba el quiddicth, le parecía un juego peligroso, pero sí que le gustaba volar.

Todos y cada uno de los regalos fueron agradecidos con una sonrisa, incluso el extravagante regalo de la tía Gabrielle, un diario con la cubierta azul y con su nombre bordado en letras plateadas. Vic se preguntó para qué rayos ella quería un diario, ¡si sólo tenía cinco años!, pero igualmente había sonreído y había dicho que le encantaba. Probablemente la tía Gabrielle había entendido que su sobrina no estaba muy conforme con regalo, y por ello había aclarado.

— Tal vez ahora no le veas mucha actualidad, pero cuando crezcas… — y dejó la frase en el aire para que Vic se lo pudiera imaginar.

— Gracias, tía.

Gabrielle asintió.

El último regalo era pequeño, mucho, y Vic se preguntó quién caracoles había metido algo allí. Levantó la vista. Ya todos le habían regalado un cosa, excepto… Teddy. Teddy Lupin no le había regalado nada. Aquel debería ser su regalo. Por un segundo Vic contempló la posibilidad de lanzar el regalo antes de siquiera abrirlo. Pero tal desplante podía acarrearle un disgusto con su padre y a Vic no le parecía que debería correr ese riesgo. No hoy, al menos. Así que suspiró, _dramáticamente _según la tía Ginny le diría años después, y abrió el regalo con cuidado. Adentró sólo había una pulsera, una pulsera de cuero de color rojo con su nombre escrito en letras doradas. Vic lo contempló largamente, como si tratara de discernir si era alguna especie de broma o no. Y miró fijamente a Ted, que sonreía tímido. Volvió la mirada a la pulsera y la alzó. A Vic le parecía una horterada más grande que la del diario de la tía Gabrielle. ¿Para qué rayos ella quería una pulsera con su nombre? ¿Creían que se le perdería? El genio, el famoso genio que todo buen Weasley debería tener, estaba a punto de salir a la superficie; pero el tío Harry salvó el día - y de paso a su ahijado - proponiendo un juego de quiddicth.

Algunos accedieron de inmediato, como Ginny, George y Ron, los demás dijeron que no y Percy se excusó con un "para esta ocasión no", que hizo que algunos rodaran los ojos porque el tercero de los Weasley jamás jugaba al quiddicth. De todas maneras la tía Ginny no jugó, porque como dijeron el tío Harry y la abuela Molly "ella estaba en estado", _sea lo que sea que significara eso_, pensó Vic que ya iba a su cuarto - en compañía de su padre - para dejar los numerosos regalos que le habían obsequiado.

— ¿Te gustó la pulsera? — le preguntó Teddy al volver.

Vic estuvo a punto de mandarlo de paseo cuando recordó las palabras de su padre: trátalo con amabilidad.

— Um… sí, mucho.

— ¿De veras?

Parecía sonriente, demasiado sonriente, se dijo Vic. ¿Tanto le importaba que ella le dijera que le gustaba esa horterada de pulsera? Vic decidió no prestarle mucha atención.

— Sí, de veras…

— Me alegro. ¿Sabes? No sabía que regalarte, yo…

— No tenías porque regalarme nada — dijo Vic cruzándose de brazos.

— Bueno, pero es tu fiesta, ¿no? No podía presentarme sin tu regalo, ¿o sí?

— Sólo digo que no tenías por qué…

— Oye, ¿te gustó o no?

— Ya te dije que sí, ¿no?

— Sí… igual que le dijiste a tu tía que te gustaba el diario que te dio…

La llegada de tía Gabrielle evitó que Vic le replicara.

¿Por qué todos parecían tan amables con él? ¿Por qué parecía como que Teddy era parte de la familia? ¡Ni siquiera tenía el cabello rojo! A veces lo tenía de color jengibre, de frambuesa, incluso una vez lo había visto de azul, pero de rojo, no, nunca. Teddy no era de la familia. Y a Vic le reventaba que todos parecían aceptarlo como uno más. Su padre… su padre parecía que lo aceptaba como un hijo, como el hijo que no tenía. Como si su hermana y ella no fueran suficientes. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué eso? Vic sentía que las lágrimas estaban a punto de acudir a sus ojos.

* * *

**Notas de la autora**:

- ¿A alguien le parece adorable esta Vic?

- Reviews?


	2. Echaremos raíces

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter es totalmente de JK, yo sólo me divierto con sus personajes.

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**Echaremos raíces**

**.**

— Qué emocionante, ir en barco, joder.

Vic abrió los ojos. Entre sorprendida y molesta. "Las niñas no dicen tacos", le instruyó Fleur.

— ¿Qué tus padres no te dijeron que las señoritas no decían malas palabras? — le preguntó.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

— No tengo padres, así que realmente nunca pudieron enseñarme algo.

— Oh, lo… lo siento.

Imaginarse su vida sin sus padres no era algo que a Vic le gustaría. Y no podría imaginarse cómo sería para otra persona.

Pero la chica hizo un gesto quitándole importancia.

— Fue hace mucho, tranquila.

— Soy Victoire Weasley — se presentó.

— Jessica Wyatt — hizo una mueca —. Pero detesto mi nombre, así que nunca me llenes Jessica. Si alguna vez se te ocurre, tomaré tus rubios cabellos y los colgaré de un árbol. Me han dicho que aquí hay muchos.

Vic parpadeó. Debía ser una broma. Tenía que ser una broma. ¿Tan poco le gustaba su nombre que iba por ahí amenazando a la gente? Ella prefería Vic a Victoire, pero sólo porque Victoire le parecía muy largo. Muy como de señora mayor. Además, sus padres le llamaban Victoire cuando estaban molestos, eso no era muy agradable. Sin embargo, nunca amenazaría con atentar contras los cabellos de la persona que la llamara así.

— ¿Es una broma… verdad?

— No — contestó Jess muy seria —. Bueno, sí… Bueno…

A Vic no le gustaba que la vacilaran. Le caía de las patadas que una perfecta desconocida le tomara el pelo. ¿Qué se creía?

— ¿Es o no es una broma?

— Depende de mi estado de ánimo.

— ¿Tu estado de…?

Jess hizo un gesto de impaciencia.

— Claro. Depende de mi estado de ánimo. ¿No te ha pasado que si estás alegre ves todo bonito y si estás triste o cabreada lo ves todo negro? Bueno, de eso hablo. Si me dices Jessica en mis mejores días, sólo te voy a tirar a este lago. Si estoy en malos días, te colgaré de un árbol.

Vic volvió a parpadear. Esa chica era psicópata o algo. O estaba loca. Quién sabe. Pasar siete años a su lado no iba a ser una buena experiencia.

— Estoy de coña, vamos. Claro que no te colgaré.

_Esta chica es rara_, se dijo Vic. Muy rara. Ahora las bromas se confundían con amenazas, vaya. Y las señoritas decían malas palabras. Increíble…

— Eso espero.

— ¿No te bancas una broma, acaso?

— Para tu información — dijo Vic muy digna —, si me las aguanto, cuando sé que son bromas.

Jess se encogió de hombros.

— Lo que tú digas.

Vic se calló su réplica cuando los barcos impactaron con tierra firme. Se dirigieron a la puerta, donde ya les esperaba Filius Flitwick.

— Los de primer año, Filius.

— Ya me encargo yo, Hagrid.

Flitwick los escoltó hasta una sala adyacente al Gran Comedor y los dejó para terminar con los preparativos.

— ¿Cuáles? — gruñó Jess —. ¿No debería estar todo listo? Ganas de hacernos esperar, coño.

Vic resistió el impulso de taparse los oídos.

— A lo mejor deben limpiar o algo.

— Sí, claro… Ganas de hacer esperar, como somos los menores.

Una chica pelirroja que escuchaba la conversación, asintió.

— Mi primo dice que sólo te hacen esperar para crecentar los nervios.

— Pues menuda medida — se quejó Jess — y lo peor es que da resultado. ¿Cómo te llamas?

— Berenice Watt — respondió la pelirroja haciendo una mueca. ¿_Qué a nadie le gustaba su nombre_?, pensó Vic.

— Tus padres estaban muy volados ese día, ¿verdad?

— ¿Volados? No… no entiendo — confesó Berenice.

— Volados — repitió Jess. Miró a una y a otro, y las dos parecían tener cara de incomprensión. ¿Significaba que siempre estaban volando?, se preguntó Vic. Su madre decía que volar tanto, al final enfermaba a la gente —. Vamos, ¿ninguna sabe lo que es estar volado? — preguntó con cara de no comprender cómo es que había gente así.

Ambas negaron con la cabeza.

— Volados — empezó Jess, y adquirió el tono que tomaba la abuela Molly cuando se armaba de paciencia para enseñarles a leer a James y a Fred —, es cuando uno ha consumido mucho droga. Para no decir toda esa mierda, se dice volado, o colocado, o entonado. Hay muchos adjetivos. Tus padres estaban volados, ¿no? — agregó.

— Tal vez — admitió Berenice.

— Podemos llamarte B, si quieres — ofreció Vic.

— B suena bien — sonrió la pelirroja.

El profesor Fliwick regresó y los llevó al Gran Comedor.

— Qué horterada de sombrero — gruñó Jess al verlo por primera vez.

— ¡Es el Sombrero Seleccionador! — dijo Vic escandalizada. ¿Qué ya ni siquiera había respeto por un Sombrero que era tan viejo como el colegio en el que se encontraban?

B se rió.

— Como sea, es una horterada — replicó Jess.

El Sombrero, que no debió escucharla, empezó a cantar y todo el mundo escuchó con atención. Al terminar, el Gran Comedor se llenó de aplausos.

— Y a eso llaman canción — se quejó Jess.

B volvió a reír, aunque sofocando la risa con una tos para que nadie se enterara.

Flitwick les explicó que los llamaría y que serían seleccionados a sus casas. Llamó al primer alumno, que resultó ser un Ravenclaw.

— Yo quiero ir a la casa del buen gusto — dijo Jess por lo bajo.

Aquella vez, B no lo pudo evitar y cientos de pares de ojos la miraron acusadores. Pero B no podía dejar de reírse, es que Jess era tan divertida… Flitwick siguió, no sin antes dedicarle a B una mirada de advertencia.

La Selección continuó, lentamente. Tal vez muy lentamente. El Sombrero a veces tardaba diez minutos. A un chico lo dejaron por más de diez antes que el Sombrero gritara ¡_Slytherin_!

— Como sigamos así, vamos a echar raíces — se quejó B.

Ahora fue Jess la que se rió. Vic se sintió enrojecer. Menudo par de bromistas que tenía al lado. Ni siquiera tenían respeto por la selección. La misma directora McGonagall las miró de reojo, una clara mirada de advertencia apareció en esos ojos. Qué vergüenza, pensó.

Y por fin:

— Watt, Berenice.

Berenice avanzó y se sentó en taburete. El Sombrero tardó alrededor de un minuto en enviarla a Gryffindor, y aún así Jess hizo el amago de lanzar un largo bostezo. B sonrió mientras caminaba hacia la mesa de los leones.

— Weasley, Victorie.

— ¿Dijo Weasley?

— ¿De los Weasley que lucharon en la guerra?

— ¡Pero si no hay otros!

Vic se sentó en taburete, sin querer escucharlos. Le ponía muy nerviosa que recordaran que los Weasley lucharon contra Voldemort. Toda su familia quedó en Gryffindor, ¿y si ella no iba a la misma casa? ¿Y si quedaba en Hufflepuff con el tonto de Teddy Lupin? O peor aún, ¿si quedaba en Slytherin? Menuda decepción sería para su familia…

— No, tú no serás la excepción — le dijo el Sombrero —. ¡_Gryffindor_!

Vic respiró aliviada y se dirigió a su mesa. Se sentó al lado de B mientras esta le palmeaba la espalda.

Unos minutos después, Jess se les unía. Las tres habían resultado unas Gryffindor. Vic estaba muy emocionada. Había cumplido su sueño. Era una Gryffindor. De reojo pudo ver a Teddy, sentado en su mesa. Él levantó los pulgares en señal de triunfo. Vic sólo asintió. _Ni siquiera Teddy Lupin podría amargarle su noche_.

* * *

**Notas de la autora**:

¿Y qué les pareció este primer contacto? Ya estamos en Hogwarts!

Felices fiestas!


	3. Ignorarse

**Disclaimer**: Primero, no vivo en Inglaterra. Segundo, no soy Rowling.

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

**Ignorarse**

Teddy sabe muchas cosas.

Sabe por ejemplo que sus padres están en el cielo, sabe que lucharon en la última batalla con un tal Lord Voldemort, y sabe que ellos siempre lo van a cuidar.

Sabe que su abuela está muy triste en cada 2 de mayo, y que sólo intenta sonreír cuando él está cerca. Sabe que su padrino nunca será su padre pero que él siempre puede confiar. Sabe que los Weasley no son su familia, no completamente, al menos, pero que lo quieren como si lo fuera.

Y sobre todo, sabe que Victoire Weasley es la chica más linda que ha conocido. Lástima que ella siempre lo mire como si lo detestara.

— De tanto mirarla la vas a desgastar — le avisó Alex.

— ¿A quién? — preguntó Teddy sin mirarla.

Vic recibía su horario del semestre, fruncía la nariz cada vez que algo en el horario le molestaba. Teddy lo sabía porque la conocía. Porque cada vez que lo miraba, fruncía el ceño en una mueca tan cómica que terminaba por ser adorable.

— A tu casi prima — contestó ella.

Teddy volteó y la miró. Alexandra lo miraba fijamente con sus ojos grises. Como si esperara algo, pero él no sabía qué, así que se encogió de hombros, sabiendo cómo reaccionaría ella. No se equivocó: Alex bufó exasperada y se cruzó de brazos. Aquella actitud llamó la atención de John.

— ¿Qué te pasa, Alex? ¿Estás en tus días? — la molestó.

Alex le fulminó con la mirada.

— ¿Por qué todos los hombres creen que cuando una está molesta es porque está en sus días?

— Bueno, es que desde que te volviste señorita, te volviste… ¿cómo decirlo? Un poco irascible, eso.

Teddy sonrió, mientras Alex explotaba y pagaba su exasperación con John. Él era el único que la escuchaba pacientemente, sin interrumpirla, pero manteniendo una sonrisa burlona que molestaba aún más a la chica.

— ¿De qué va esto? — preguntó Jonathan; en uno de esos raros momentos en que levantaba su cabeza del libro que estuviera leyendo y fijaba su atención en el mundo que le rodeaba.

— John en su deporte favorito — contestó un divertido Teddy —: fastidiar a Alex.

Jonathan negó con la cabeza.

— Algún día esos dos acabarán juntos.

— O acabarán el uno con el otro — replicó Teddy —, lo que venga primero.

Jonathan asintió. Unos minutos después, Alex y John dejaron de pelear. _O simplemente dejaron la pelea para más tarde_, se recordó el metamorfomago.

— De todas maneras — empezó John como si nada hubiera pasado —, ¿por qué estabas tan exasperada? Vamos, cuéntale al papi John.

— ¿Papi? — preguntó Alex alzando una ceja.

— Papi, papito, papacito, como gustes — se encogió de hombros; un gesto que siempre le resultaba extraño porque parecía restarle altura. Y tratándose de John… bueno, era bastante extraño. Él era enorme, un grandulón, era el más alto y fornido del año. Imponía, pero cuando lo conocías era un pie de limón - su postre favorito.

Alex rió por la pequeña broma de John.

— Pasa que aquí nuestro amigo — señaló a Teddy. Este sonrió inocente, una pose que no engañó a nadie — está mirando fijamente a su casi prima — concluyó, señalando a Vic en el proceso.

Tanto John como Jonathan voltearon a ver a Vic. La chica parecía cómoda en la mesa de Gryffindor, como si siempre hubiera estado ahí, _y en sólo su primer año_, pensó Jonathan.

— ¿Sabes? —, empezó John —, cuando dijiste que tu casi prima era bonita, bueno no pensé que lo era para tanto.

Teddy le fulminó con la mirada. Su amigo tenía esa mirada pícara y sugestiva que avisaba a las claras que tenía algo en mente.

— Ni siquiera lo pienses, Derkins.

— Pero si no he dicho nada — se defendió.

— No hace falta. Te conozco.

John amplió aún más su sonrisa.

— ¿Sabes lo que pasa por mi mente?

— Sí. Quieres que sea tu novia. Y no, eso no va a pasar.

— ¿Por qué no?

El cabello de Teddy adquirió la tonalidad de un rojo oscuro, lo que sólo significaba que estaba molesto, muy molesto.

— ¡Por qué sólo tiene once años, cabrón!

John siguió sonriendo.

— ¿Y?

El metamorfomago quiso golpearlo.

.

.

.

_Querida mamá, _

_Hogwarts es genial. Sus clases. Sus pasillos. Sus escaleras móviles. Hay puertas falsas. Sitios a los que sólo puedes asistir una vez en la semana. Armaduras… Fantasmas… ¡Es genial! Me encanta mi colegio. _

_Las clases están bien. Por ahora sólo vemos la teoría y hacemos movimientos prácticos… Pronto vamos a hacer magia de verdad. ¡Pronto voy a hacer magia como tú! ¡Y como las abuelas! ¡Y como mis tías! Estoy tan impaciente por comenzar…_

_Mis compañeras no me gustan. Hay una en especial, se llama Jess… Es la más bromista de las bromistas. ¡Nada se toma en serio! Es desesperante, en serio que sí. A mí también me gustan las bromas, pero parece que la única meta en la vida de Jess es hacer bromas. Lo mismo va para B. Es otra compañera. Se llama Berenice, pero le llamamos B porque no le gusta su nombre. A Jess tampoco le gusta el suyo, ella se llama Jessica, ¿sabes? Estoy muy decepcionada de ellas, en serio. Me gustaría que fueran… ¿cómo decirlo?, más normales. Que se tomaran más en serio las clases. ¡Vinimos a estudiar, por favor!_

_Fuera de eso, estoy bien, sí. Me adapto bien y estoy bien. Nada de que preocuparse. Besos para todos. _

_Victoire. _

Vic leyó la carta una vez más y sonrió. Su madre estaría feliz por saber que a su hija le iba muy bien en Hogwarts. Ella no había ido a Hogwarts, había ido a Beauxbuttons, y Vic sabía que le hubiese gustado que ella también estudiara en Francia. Pero Vic quería estudiar en Hogwarts, y entonces su madre había aceptado.

Buscó una lechuza en la Lechucería y le ató su carta. Luego la llevó a la ventana para que emprendiera el vuelo.

— ¿Carta a tus padres?

Vic se sobresaltó. Se volteó rápidamente y estuvo a punto de caerse, pero Teddy la sujetó. La ayudó a estabilizarse.

— ¿Está bien? Aquí no se puede mover mucho. Las lechuzas dejan sus _cosas_ en el piso, ¿sabes?

— No, no lo sabía. No me quise caer, ¿sabes? — lo dijo de forma más brusca de lo que pretendía.

Teddy se encogió de hombros.

— Claro. Entonces, ¿carta a tus padres?

— Sí. Pero eso no es tu incumbencia.

Teddy frunció el ceño. Una cosa era que Vic lo mirara mal, pero siempre había respondido cortésmente a sus preguntas. ¿Ahora ni eso se merecía? ¿Ni su falsa cortesía?

— Oye, sólo quería ser amable… — intentó decir. Pero Vic lo interrumpió:

— Pues no lo hagas. Aquí no hace falta. Ni mis padres ni tu abuela están por aquí. No necesitamos ser amables el uno con el otro.

— Ya veo… ¿Nada de amabilidad entonces?

Vic asintió. El cabello de Teddy estaba perdiendo su habitual color azul, pero Vic no le prestó atención. _¿Qué importaba si se molestaba? Así sabría que no debía volver a incordiarla_. Ella miró hacia otro lado y continuó:

— Estamos en diferentes años y en diferentes años. No necesitamos… no necesitamos ser amables. Podemos ignorarnos completamente.

— ¿Ignorarnos?

Se sentía estúpido e imbécil. Él intentaba ser amable y lo único que recibía eran migajas de cortesía. Ahora ni eso podía obtener. Ella lo ignoraría, y él también tendría que hacerlo. ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta que lo único que le impedía a Vic tratarlo de forma despótica era la presencia de sus padres?

— Sí, Hogwarts es bastante grande para que dos personas se ignoren, ¿no?

— Claro…

— Bueno, entonces nos ignoraremos. Adiós.

Pero en su búsqueda por alejarse lo más rápidamente posible que pudiera de Teddy - no lo soportaba, y estar cerca de él le enfermaba -, Vic derrapó y estuvo a punto de caerse, otra vez. Consiguió sujetarse a uno de los muros y logró estabilizarse. No quería que Teddy la tocara, no quería que volviera a sujetarla para que no se cayera.

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó Teddy. Estaba detrás de ella y tenía sus brazos en el aire, como si estuviera listo para volverla a sostener.

Vic asintió. Luego salió de la lechucería. _No quiero estar cerca de ti, Teddy Lupin_.

.

.

.

Teddy la vio irse. Luego se giró y miró por una de las ventanas. Estaba rodeado de silencio, las lechuzas dormían y él estaba solo. Solo consigo mismo, solo con sus pensamientos. De modo que Vic le había mostrado su verdadera cara. No lo soportaba y no lo quería cerca. El porqué no le interesaba. Si ella no quería estar cerca de él, él no buscaría su compañía. Teddy tenía su orgullo, y no iba a soportar que lo pisotearan.

Se apoyó en el alfeizar de la ventana. _¿Te pasó, padre? ¿Te pasó que una chica bonita te detestara sin que tú entendieras por qué?_ Por supuesto, no esperaba respuesta. Su padre no le contestaría, pero se sentía bien hablar con él en silencio. Su cabello volvió a su tonalidad azul, y Teddy respiró profundamente.

— ¿No vas a bajar con nosotros a Hogsmeade?

Era Alex. Su largo cabello castaño era mecido por la brisa y hacía que fuera difícil distinguirle el rostro, pero él la conocía. Y ella también, porque siempre sabía dónde encontrarlo.

— Sí, ya bajo.

En la escalinata, los aguardaban Jonathan y John. Ambos cruzados de brazos, impacientes como siempre. Eran una estampa extraña. Jonathan era delgado, pequeño, siempre asiendo libros más enormes que él. Mientras que John era alto, grande e inmenso. El contraste era extraño, pero ellos parecían complementarse muy bien.

— Al fin, creímos que no bajarían nunca… — se quejó John.

— Me encontré con Vic.

— Ah… ¿Y cómo está?

Teddy se encogió de hombros, no queriendo hablar más de la rubia. Tenía un mal sabor en la boca. No sabía por qué, ni a qué se debía. Pero no se sentía bien. Por un segundo se planteó la posibilidad de volverse al castillo, pero luego decidió que no. Aquella sería su primera salida a Hogsmeade; había ido antes con su padrino o su abuela, cuando estos necesitaban comprar algo, pero ahora vería el pueblo con sus amigos, sería algo diferente, estaba seguro de ello.

— Deja de fastidiarlo, Derkins — gruñó Jonathan.

John se encogió de hombros.

— Él siempre habla de su casi prima, Stephens, creí que quería hablar de ella en este momento…

— Mejor vamos a hablar de lo que conseguiremos en Hogsmeade — intervino Alex —, yo nunca he ido.

Entonces se enfrascaron en una plática sobre las atracciones que ofrecía el pueblo. Desde sus tiendas, pasando por su pasado histórico, y llegando a un parque de atracciones recientemente puesto.

— ¡Además hoy es Halloween! — exclamó John golpeando el aire con su puño.

— Es verdad, no recordaba… — murmuró Alex.

— Halloween y libertad para ir a Hogsmeade, ¿se puede pedir más? — comentó Jonathan.

— Sí, que dejes de hablar — lo pinchó Alex, para luego reírse a carcajadas. John la acompañó, su deporte favorito era fastidiar a Alex, a Jonathan, a Teddy, y bueno a todo ser viviente. A él le encantaban las bromas. El único que no se mostró complacido con las risas fue Jonathan.

_¿Qué más puedes pedir?_, pensó Teddy. Saber por qué rayos Vic me detesta tanto. ¡Sólo tiene once años! ¿A esa edad ya se puede detestar con tanto… tanta voluntad?

* * *

**Notas de la autora**:

No me maten. Es Vic, Vic es la q tiene ciertos problemas con Teddy. No yo, a mí me encanta.

- ¿Reviews?


	4. ¿Es Navidad y no me había dado cuenta?

**Disclaimer**: Primero, no vivo en Inglaterra. Segundo, no soy Rowling.

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

**¿Es Navidad y me había dado cuenta?**

Cuando el curso acabó, Vic tenía varias cosas en que pensar. Primero, ignorar a Teddy era raro. Raro y extraño. Toda su vida la había pasado centrada en él. En mostrarse amable, en fingir que era amable con Teddy. Era mejor eso que demostrar que realmente no soportaba al metamorfomago. Vic cerró los ojos. A sus padres no les había gustado nada que a los cinco años hubiera intentado que Teddy no fuera a su fiesta de cumpleaños. Desde entonces, su padre la miraba de reojo cuando hablaba con Lupin, y su madre alzaba una ceja cuando veía que Vic fruncía el ceño por tener que encontrárselo en alguna fiesta. ¿Qué no podía tener vacaciones de Teddy? Bueno sí, cuando Teddy se fue a Hogwarts, Vic había podido respirar tranquila.

Meses sin Teddy. Meses sin tener que mostrar una buena cara al verlo. Meses sin preocuparse de aguantarlo. ¡Incluso había podido tener una fiesta de cumpleaños sin que él estuviera presente! Ahora todo había cambiado. Ahora no estaba con su familia, ahora vivía en el mismo castillo que Teddy. Menos mal que no en la misma casa. Si ella no hubiera querido ir a Hogwarts… bueno, Teddy y ella ni siquiera tendrían que verse por los pasillos. Era desesperante. ¿Por qué Teddy no podía desaparecer del mundo?

— ¿Por qué no lo aguantas? — le preguntó Jess una semana antes de navidades.

Vic la fulminó con la mirada.

— Eso es asunto mío — gruñó.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

— Es sólo que intento analizar porque no te cae bien y no encuentro ninguna razón para…

— Jess, eso es entre Teddy y yo, no es de tu incumbencia.

Vic estaba que echaba chispas. ¿Quién se creía Jess para meterse en lo que no le correspondía? ¿Ella le preguntaba porque B le caía bien? Berenice… B roncaba por las noches. Era molesto. Vic había terminado por lanzarle un hechizo a sus cortinas de dosel para que no dejaran pasar los sonidos. Le gustaría poder dormir sin ello, pero con una compañera como B…

— Como quieras — dijo Jess —, si no me quieres decir, no importa.

— Bien.

* * *

Ese era otro tema, la Navidad. Cuando Vic pensaba en las navidades de ese año, se encontraba con una mueca. No habían sido malas, pero… Bueno, había recibido unos pendientes de su tía Gabrielle… A Vic le gustaba recibir regalos de su tía porque era su única sobrina y siempre se ocupaban de ella. No que la tía Gabrielle no le hiciera regalos a Dominique y a Louis, pero ella era su sobrina favorita, y en eso no había discusión. También había recibido el correspondiente jersey de su abuela, de color azul que era el color que más le gustaba. Y un bolso de piel de dragón del tío Charlie.

— ¿En serio? ¿De piel de dragón? — se burló su padre.

Su tío se encogió de hombros.

— Es la muda. La que ya no van a utilizar. No es tan resistente como la verdadera piel de dragón pero… ¿Te gusta, Vic?

Ella asintió.

— Me encanta — admitió.

El tío Charlie sonrió.

— Sí, le gusta, Charlie. Y a mí también me gusta. ¿No me quieres dar unas botas de piel de dragón?

El tío Charlie gruñó, pero su padre se rió. Vic entendía que aquello era una broma privada entre ellos, y se alejó prontamente.

Lo que más le había sorprendido era recibir regalos de Jess y de B. La primera le había regalado cosas para el pelo, y había adjuntado una nota: _para que acomodes ese cabello, rubia_. Vic frunció el ceño. Su cabello estaba muy bien, muchas gracias, y era una broma de muy mal gusto que Vic se metiera con su cabello. Berenice también le había enviado una nota: _porque eres una buena amiga_, y le había regalado unas cuantas novelas con el sello de Corazón de Bruja. Vic no había pedido que le regalaran nada, pero por alguna razón que no entendía, sentía que debía corresponder el gesto.

— _Maman_, necesito ir de compras.

Días más tarde, cuando Teddy se enteró que había comprado regalos para chicas a las que puestamente nos soportaba, la miró como diciendo: "¿_en serio_?". Vic se mordió la lengua para no dejar salir la rápida réplica que quería salir de sus labios: "_te regalo cosas a ti, ¿no?_".

Como si él leyera sus pensamientos, Teddy le regaló una sonrisa burlona. _Estúpido_, pensó Vic, esperando que eso también lo escuchara el metamorfomago. Ella creyó que lo hizo porque Teddy se encogió de hombros y le dio la espalda.

* * *

El 2 de mayo llegó y se fue tan rápido como vino. Tal vez era tonta pero desde que descubrió porque ese día era fecha nacional, Vic no se sentía emocionada por celebrar su cumpleaños. Sólo debía recordar las caras largas de su familia recordando al tío Fred, sólo debía ver a Andrómeda Tonks y ver su semblante triste por la pérdida de su hija y su yerno, y se le quitaban las ganas de hacer fiesta.

Ella recibía regalos de buen grado pero no quería oír nada de pastel ni canción de cumpleaños. Jess y B se asombraron cuando vieron las cinco lechuzas que revolotearon sobre la cabeza de su amiga.

— ¿Es navidad y yo no me di cuenta? — preguntó B.

Vic negó con la cabeza.

— Es mi cumpleaños.

— Ah. Feliz cumple.

— Gracias.

Vic tomó el primer paquete y empezó a abrir sus regalos. Un paquete de dulces de Honeydukes, un conjunto de ropa, pendientes, las canciones de las Brujas de Macbeth en una especie de CD, y una pluma mágica especial.

— Feliz cumpleaños, Vic.

Era Teddy. Que aquel día tenía el cabello rojo, con un largo flequillo y una coleta. _Se veía… bien_, admitió Vic para sí. Y luego se recriminó por ello, porque era Teddy, porque lo detestaba y porque no tenía deseos de verlo bien.

— Gracias.

Teddy dejó una pulsera en la superficie de la mesa. _Una horterada de pulsera_, se corrigió Vic, mirándola con aprensión.

— ¿Qué nunca vas a dejar de regalarme cosas como esta?

Él llevaba regalándole horteradas de pulseras desde los cinco años. ¿No le había dado suficientes pruebas para que entendiera que no le gustaban? Ella las odiaba. Las detestaba. ¿Por qué él seguía regalándole de forma religiosa una pulsera por cada cumpleaños? ¿Qué quería probar? ¿Qué ella no se las iba a devolver por mucho que las detestara? Vic jamás devolvía un regalo. Si alguien le regalaba algo, ella lo asesoraba. Luego lo contemplaba y se preguntaba qué había pensado el chico o la tía que se lo regaló.

Teddy se encogió de hombros.

— Que la disfrutes — deseó, y luego se marchó a su mesa.

Vic sintió deseos de quemar la pulsera. _Eres insoportable, Teddy Lupin_, pensó. Y por eso no se dio cuenta de las miradas que Jess y B intercambiaban.

* * *

— No parece que te soporte.

_Alex_. A veces Teddy pensaba que ella tenía un sexto sentido especial para darse cuenta de todo lo que le pasaba. Para estar silenciosa, pero vigilante. Para decirle las verdades a la cara.

— ¿Tan obvio es? — preguntó Teddy, y se sorprendió que su voz sonara plana, sin emociones. ¿Engañaría a alguien con esa voz tan inexpresiva? Miró a Alex de reojo. No, a ella no. A ella nadie le engañaba. Excepto tal vez, John.

— Sí, es obvio. ¿Por qué le regalaste una pulsera?

— Siempre le regalo una pulsera.

Alex alzó ambas cejas.

— ¿Siempre?

— La conozco de toda la vida, lo que más le gustan son las pulseras.

— ¿Y le gustan tus pulseras? Porque no parecía que se alegrara de recibirlas.

Teddy se encogió de hombros.

— No importa.

_Las pulseras son un firme recordatorio que no puedes terminar de ignorarme, ¿cierto Vic?_ Como es lógico Alex no lo escuchó.

* * *

**Notas de la autora**:

- Va poco a poco pero va. Además, Vic aún tiene doce años, ¿no? Y todavía queda mucho camino por recorrer para llegar a la escena en que James S Potter los cacha besándose en el andén 9 y ¾.

- ¿Reviews?


	5. Comienzos

**Disclaimer**: Primero, no vivo en Inglaterra. Segundo, no soy Rowling.

Gracias a Reader, Misila, Miho Vahe, AnyBlack por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior.

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

**Comienzos**

Historia de la Magia era una mala forma de comenzar el curso. Muy mala forma. Es decir acababan de llegar de pasar un verano, emocionante sin duda alguna, ¿y los ponían a ver historia con Binns? ¡Binns era posiblemente el profesor más desesperante que había visto Hogwarts! ¿En qué rayos estaba pensando quién sea que se ocupara de los horarios de clases? ¿Por qué precisamente a ellos les tocaba tanta tortura? Perdón, ¿por qué ellos tenían que aguantar a primera hora del día a un profesor fantasma, que lo más emocionante que hacía en su clase era atravesar el pizarrón? Y eso no era ninguna hazaña. Que Vic supiera todos los fantasmas podían atravesar paredes, ¡incluso los fantasmas de los cuentos muggles! Sí, tal cual como en un _Cuento de Navidad_ de Charles Dickens.

Vic pensó en que la atención que cada uno debía mostrar al profesor se había ido de vacaciones, y en su lugar el invitado especial de esa clase era el aburrimiento. Por aburrimiento, Jessica dormía sobre su pupitre, con la boca abierta, aunque sin emitir ningún sonido, gracias a Merlín. B se inclinaba sobre sí misma para rozar con su pluma el rostro de Jess, se reía y luego miraba sus pergaminos. Vic estaba segura que ahí no había escrito nada importante, se movió un poco y se inclinó sobre el pupitre. Ahí fue cuando vio que B había dibujado a Binns de forma tan grotesca que provocaba vomitar. Victoire puso los ojos en blanco.

El resto de la clase no se comportaba mejor. Por aburrimiento, al menos cinco chicos dormían, sobre el pupitre, o sobre el respaldo, o sobre el hombro de otro compañero que estaba en las mismas condiciones. Dos chicas que se sentaban en los primeros puestos leían Corazón de Bruja con las frentes unidas, se reían escandalosamente, por lo que Vic no se explicaba cómo Binns no les había llamado la atención. Había incluso dos chicos situados detrás de ella que jugaban al ajedrez - Vic lo sabía porque al llegar a la clase los había escuchado preguntándose qué harían; jugar snap explosivo o ajedrez. En resumen, o Binns era un despistado de primera o bien se le daba bien fingir que nada pasaba.

_Lo que era estúpido_, pensó Vic, _él era el profesor, se suponía que si alguien debía retar a sus alumnos era él_. Y ese pensamiento era más de Teddy que de ella.

Sí, ahora tenía pensamientos de Teddy en su cabeza. Vic suspiró profundamente. El aburrimiento también le afectaba a ella. Mira que pensar en Teddy Lupin en plena clase de Historia de la Magia. ¿Era boba o qué? Masoquista, sin duda alguna. Se había propuesto no pensar en él. Se lo había propuesto ese verano. Sí, con las promesas de prestar más atención a todas las clases - excepto Historia, pues por cómo iban las cosas… - y ser más amable con sus hermanos.

— Son tus hermanos — le había recriminado Fleur una hora antes de abordar el tren. Dominique había querido que Vic prometiera escribirle todas las semanas. Vic había dudado y eso a su madre no le había gustado —. Son tus hermanos, no tus enemigos.

— Por supuesto que escribiré — había prometido la chica sin dudar. La sonrisa de Dom valía esa promesa.

Ahora un día después de prometer escribir todas las semanas a sus hermanos, se enfrentaba a destruir otra proposición: el pensar en Teddy.

No quería pensar en el metamorfomago. En que si el azul era el color que más le favorecía a su cabello, o en si sus ojos grises le sentaban bien a su cara. Menos que menos quería preguntarse cuando Teddy la iría a saludar. No lo había hecho ese día. El año pasado había bastante insistente, deseándolo buenos días, buenas tardes o buenas noches cada vez que le parecía. Pero este año - es sólo un día, ya lo hará - no la había saludado ni una sola vez. Y Vic empezaba a frustrarse. Sacudió la cabeza. _Te detesto por hacerme pensar en ti, Teddy_.

* * *

— ¿Harry?

— ¿Um?

Teddy dudó. ¿Y si a Harry…? Luego sacudió la cabeza. Era Harry, era su padrino. Era el amigo, con el que siempre podía contar. Si con el no hablaba, ¿con quién…?

— ¿Qué pasa, Teddy?

No había motivo para temer. Era sólo Harry. Sólo él. Y Teddy… era hijo de sus padres, ¿no? Y nieto de su abuela, que se alejó de su familia por casarse con el hombre que amaba. Era valiente, ¿no?

— ¿Cuándo…? ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta que te gustaba la tía Ginny?

Harry lo miró después de hacerle esa pregunta. Lo miró fijamente y Teddy se puso nervioso. _Qué tontería_, se dijo, pero no pudo evitar que su cabello pasara de azul a lavanda. ¡Es sólo Harry!

— Me gustó Ginny… me gustó cuando yo tenía dieciséis y ella quince.

— Ah… ¿Y…? ¿Y fue la primera chica a la que besaste?

Harry se quedó callado por unos minutos.

— No, no fue la primera.

— Oh — dijo Teddy. ¿O sea que la tía Ginny no fue la primera chica que Harry había besado? Teddy hubiera jurado que… —. ¿Y cómo supiste que ella te gustaba?

— Pues fue… fue complicado, Teddy. No sé cómo explicarlo… Es… No sé… De repente empecé a fijarme en ella, a verla más allá que sea la hermana de mi mejor amigo… De repente Ginny me importaba mucho más de lo que me había importado antes…

Eso sonaba muy parecido a lo que él sentía por… Ella había dejado de ser su casi prima para pasar a ser… ¿qué? ¿En qué se había convertido? ¡_Si ella lo detestaba_! ¿Entonces por qué a él le gustaba ella? No tenía sentido, ninguno.

— ¿A qué viene esas preguntas, Teddy? — preguntó Harry curioso.

Pero él no respondió. No pudo. No pudo decirle la verdad a Harry. ¿Y si…? ¿Y si le decía la verdad a Bill? ¿Y si este después hablaba con Vic? No, no podía arriesgarse de esa forma. No, Vic no debía saber nada. Absolutamente nada.

— Por nada, Harry.

Harry alzó una ceja. No le creía, pero Teddy sabía que no lo presionaría. Harry esperaría a que él pudiera sincerarse con él. Teddy se sintió mal, ¿no era mejor decirle que…? Pero luego sacudió la cabeza. Ella no debía enterarse. ¿_Por qué haces que tenga miedo de confesar lo que siento, Victoire_?

* * *

Ahora, dos semanas de haber conversado con Harry y una semana después de iniciado el curso, Teddy se hacía la misma pregunta. _¿Por qué haces que tenga miedo de confesar lo que siento, Victorie? ¿Por qué siento algo por ti? Eres la chica más linda que he conocido, probablemente la chica más linda de todo el mundo mágico. Pero… no eres amable. Ni considerada. Piensas sólo en ti y nada más que en ti. Ni siquiera pareces sentirte bien con las chicas con las que siempre te las pasas. Y me odias. Me odias mucho, y no tengo ni puta idea de por qué, de lo que hice para merecer que me detestes. _

_En resumen, no sé porque me gustas. Y no sé si quiero que me gustes_. Teddy sacudió la cabeza. Se estaba volviendo idiota. Que tenía catorce años, ¿era necesario que le empezaran a gustar chicas a esa edad?, ¿de verdad? Parecía que sí.

— Oye, por ahí viene Kate, Teddy — anunció John dándole un codazo en las cotillas, que lo dejó momentáneamente sin aire. Cuando se recuperó - poco, pero fuera de peligro - Teddy lo fulminó con la mirada.

— Eres tres veces más grande que yo, ¿sabes?

Lo único que logró fue que John se encogiera de hombros.

— Bueno, viene hacia acá. ¿Qué harás?

Bueno, tal vez preguntarse por qué debían gustarle las chicas a su edad, era un poco exagerado. Sí había alguien que le gustaba. Me refiero a alguien que no era Vic.

Kate Anderson era rubia. Y tenía ojos azules. Y una piel blanca de porcelana. Era como una versión de Vic. _Teddy sacudió la cabeza. Nadie podría ser como tú, Vic_. Pero Kate era bonita y parecía que Teddy le gustaba. A Teddy también le gustaba ella, un poco.

— Hola, Ted.

— Um… H-hola.

Ella sonrió.

— El sábado hay salida a Hogsmeade, ¿quieres ir?

Teddy se sorprendió. Tanto por la propuesta como por la rapidez con la que fue lanzada. Kate lo miraba fijamente, esperando. Y Teddy tomó una rápida decisión.

— V-vale. ¿Paso… paso a buscarte?

Se felicitó mentalmente cuando pudo decir una frase completa. Por lo menos no tartamudeo demasiado, ¿no? Bueno, sí que tartamudeó. Pero eso era normal, ¿no? Tendría que hablar con Harry…

Kate era de Ravenclaw, no de Hufflepuff, así que era posible que debiera buscarla. ¿Debía, no? Ella rió.

— Creo que podemos encontrarnos en los carruajes, ¿no hay problema?

— No, n-ninguno. Nos… nos encontraremos ahí.

— Bien. Nos vemos, Ted.

— Nos vemos — respondió Teddy mientras ella se marchaba.

Se dejó caer en su asiento y miró su plato de hojuelas de avena.

— ¿En serio vas a salir con Anderson? — preguntó Alex.

— Le dije… le dije que sí, ¿no?

Ella asintió.

— Vale.

Teddy también asintió. Sentía una mezcla de nervios y alivio en el estomago. Eso era bueno, ¿verdad? ¿_Verdad_?

* * *

— Vaya, vaya.

Vic rodó los ojos. Al menos dos veces al día, Jess la interrumpía con esas dos estúpidas palabras. Bueno, una palabra, repetida dos veces, pero daba lo mismo, era sumamente estresante. Y ella, Vic, debía concentrarse en su redacción sobre el correcto movimiento del embrujo paralizante; no tenía tiempos - ni ganas - de perder el tiempo prestándole atención.

— Vaya, vaya — repitió.

_Eso ya era demasiado_, pensó Vic. Una repetición era más que suficiente. ¿Dos?, dos era más que demasiado. Vic no iba a soportarlo.

— ¿QUÉ? — gruñó.

Satisfecha, Jess señaló a un punto detrás de Vic. Bufando, esta se volteó y lo que vio le hizo dar un respingo.

— Parece que Teddy tiene novia, ¿eh?

_Teddy no puede tener novia_, se dijo Vic. _No puede_… Pero ahí estaba, llevando de la mano a una chica rubia - _su cabello no es tan brillante ni hermoso como el mío_, se dijo -, con unos ojos azules - _no son como los míos_, se dijo apretando los dientes -, y con una mirada orgullosa. Los dos tenían una mirada de suficiencia, como si quisieran restregar en la cara lo felices que eran. Algo - _y no sabía cómo definir ese algo_ - se instaló en el estomago de Vic. Una curiosa mezcla de ansias entre sacar su varita y convertir a Teddy en gelatina, y el deseo de reducir a jirones a la estúpida que se atrevía a estar al lado del metamorfomago.

— Anderson es bonita, ¿no crees?

_No, Kate Anderson no era en absoluto bonita_. Bonita ni siquiera podía describirla. ¿De hecho, por qué utilizaba la palabra "bonita" y Kate-estúpida-Anderson en una misma frase? No tenía sentido. Vic lanzó un bufido.

— Al parecer tú no lo crees — continuó Jess.

— No, no es bonita. Y que lo pienses tú o que… o que lo piense él sólo… sólo demuestra que ambos tienen mal gusto — fulminó a Anderson con la mirada — muy mal gusto — repitió.

_Ya no puedes caer más bajo, ¿no Teddy?_

* * *

Como si la hubiera escuchado, Teddy levantó su vista y la fijó en la veela. Tenía los ojos llenos de furia. ¿Para quién? ¿Él? ¿Kate? Él no lo sabía, y por un momento se sintió bien, pletórico de felicidad. _¿Qué piensas de mí ahora, Vic? ¿Aún quieres que te ignore?_ Luego gruñó. ¿Estaba con Kate por qué quería demostrar… demostrar algo - y Teddy no sabía que era ese algo, que conste? ¿O por qué realmente quería? Miró a Kate. Tenía ser porque realmente quería. Porque le gustaba.

Fijó su mirada en el plato de tocino. Sintió una fuerte mirada sobre él - Vic, se dijo -, pero al alzar la mirada, se dio cuenta que era Alex la que lo miraba. Teddy se dio cuenta que tenía una ceja alzada, como diciendo ¿y ahora qué?. Era cierto, ¿y ahora qué? Ahora que era novio de Kate, la chica más linda de su año, según decían. Ahora que Vic parecía detestarlo más que nunca - su burbuja de felicidad al darse cuenta que lo fulminaba con la mirada, se había desvanecido. Ahora que tenía todo eso… ¿ahora qué? Teddy negó con la cabeza. No era justo, ni para Kate, ni para él que pensara en Victoire Weasley en ese momento. No era justo. Suspiró y apretó la mano de Kate. ¿_Por qué me haces esto, Vic_?

* * *

**Notas de la autora**:

- ¿Y qué les parece? Ahora Teddy tiene novia y parece q a Vic no le gustó mucho.

- ¿Reviews?


End file.
